The invention relates to a semiconductor module and a method of manufacturing the same.
Semiconductor chips may be packaged. Semiconductor devices may be fabricated by separating single dies from a wafer, rearranging them on a carrier and packaging them in plastics. Cost efficient packages and methods of packaging are highly desired in the art.